When I Was Your Man
by yesulgakimchi
Summary: Ha Ni is not the fragil girl we remember. She's older, wiser and stronger. She has the control of her world, it's not Seung Jo anymore. Can his change of heart reach her wherever she is now? Wil they be together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Since PK was my first drama I decided not to be a reader only, but also an author. I'm re-watching it with my little sister :3 she has finally been hooked to kdrama as well!**

**This is an alternate universe where Ha Ni is smarter than in the drama. Can't say that the ending will be BSJ/OHN so I may lose readers eventually…?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playful Kiss or its gorgeous hallyu stars…**

"Alright Oh Ha Ni-sshi, you should get an answer in about a week from now," the exchange students director said to Ha Ni. "I must say though, before you leave, that we will miss you here, especially-"

"Kangdung-nim, your next appointment is here," the secretary said poking her head in. "Oh, mianhaeyo kangdung-nim."

"Have a good day Ha Ni-sshi."

Oh Ha Ni (aka: Noah's snail) has had the thought of getting away from a certain someone. Their relationship, if what they have is even considered one, has gone from bad to worse. Now Ha Ni is older and wiser, believe it or not. She knows that in order to succeed in her studies she needs to get away from all possible distractions, these being her one-sided feelings for Seung Jo. The answer to this is to go to a place that has no trace of Baek Seung Jo.

Getting away from her any deterrent objects…

Getting away from a place where she will not be appreciated for her efforts…

Getting away from Seung Jo…

_A week later…_

"Ha Ni ah, someone's on the phone for you," Geum Hee called Ha Ni, not knowing that this phone call could mean no more Ha Ni on the Baek house.

"Yeoboseyo," Ha Ni answered. "De… De… Arasso… Gomawayo."

That smile that plastered Ha Ni's face could be seen from miles, not even Seung Jo's sarcastic comments could pull her down.

This smile meant freedom from Korea, freedom from the title of having been in Class F, freedom from a certain genius…

_The day after…_

"Yeorobum, let's not cry ok? I will be back after I finish my studies and then I will tell you all everything about it, arasso?" Ha Ni suppressed her tears when saying goodbye to her friends, her father, and the Baek members minus Seung Jo.

"Destination to DFW 8:00 am. Destination to DFW 8:00 am. Please leave through gate 38."

Tears of happiness, concern and fear were shed, but not because of Ha Ni. They are shed because Seung Jo's reaction is not anticipated as a good one.

_An hour later…_

"What is this?" Seung Jo picked up a small pink letter that laid on the coffee table in the living room.

'_Saranghaeyo yeorobum'_ it read on Ha Ni's delicate, yet messy, handwriting. He began to open the envelope when-

"We're home!" Geum Hee said loudly as the family entered. But this time only three people arrived, where was Ha Ni?

"You must be starving, hyeong," Eun Jo said as he pulled Seung Jo to the dining room. "There was a few leftovers from breakfast-"

But before Eun Jo could finish the sentence Seung Jo asked the question he had meant to say since they arrived.

"Where's Ha Ni?"

Silence.

"Where's Ha Ni?"

**Arigatou for** **reading!**

**See that Word below? It says 'Review'.**

**What do y'all think? I seriously need some feedback .-.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen to CNBlue's "Try again, smile again" and drink milk with cookies while reading this. It's a very good combination, arasso?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PK or its gorgeous, beauty dropping hallyu stars…**

"Where's Ha Ni?"

"She had an important thing to do, ahdul," Soo Chang said. "She will let us know when she'll be back."

This answer calmed Seung Jo down a bit, hovewer, he had the feeling that there was something they weren't telling him.

"Seung Jo-ah, come eat breakfast now," Geum Hee said to his son, hoping that food could be a better topic instead of Ha Ni's departure. "Palli, palli, it's gonna get cold."

A feeling that Seung Jo has never felt before: uncertainty.

Uncertainty on Ha Ni's whereabouts…

Uncertainty on the hollowed feeling he had had on his chest since he woke up…

Uncertainty on the content of a certain lette-

_The letter!_ He thought. _The answer must be there!_

Oh no… The calm and collected Baek Seung Jo we know will be crushed once he reads the content of the pink colored letter.

_Gomawayo yeorobum for supporting my decision. I am very grateful, jinjjahaeyo!_

_I feel bad for leaving but this is the best decision I have done for myself. I will be in contact once I get a new number here in my new place._

_Appa: Keep smiling and making delicious noodles for everyone, arasso? I look forward to eating them again when I come back. Saranghae appa!_

_Joo Ri & Min Ah: Even though I am far from you two I always think of you too. Don't cry, ok? I promise to bring many, many presents._

_Abbeoji & Eommoni: Gamsahamnida for everything! I have no words to describe what I am feeling right now so thank you is all that I can say. Jjinjjahaeyo gamsahamnida!_

_Eun Jo: Be yourself. Don't hide from others. Always be honest but consider others before you, arasso?_

And lastly, the longest, yet dreaded part of the letter read:

_I remember being the last in everything and now I know why that happened. It was that silly crush I had on you that deterred me from succeeding and standing out like many normal students who get normal grades. I can sincerely say that I am sorry for liking you, to being with, and I can also say that you don't have to worry about me pestering you with my unwanted presence anymore._

_Baek Seung Jo, you are free from my one sided love. You are free to like smart, good-looking, classy girls who get good grades and stand out as prodigies just like you always said I wasn't._

_Don't bother asking where I am, because I know that I will not answer if you do get in contact with me. How do I know you will find where I am? Easy, you are a genius, figure that out yourself._

_Maybe I will find someone who I can make happy being who I am; I hope you do the same._

_Annyeonghihaseyo, Baek Seung Jo_

A crumbled pink piece of paper fell to the ground as the dark-haired male fell to his knees. A strong, unpleasant feeling filled his body as he finished reading the letter.

_Why!_

_Why?_

_WHY!?_

_Why did you leave my Ha Ni!?_

As if on cue, memories of a 19-year-old Seung Jo filled his mind. A Seung Jo who degraded the girl that did everything to win him.

A girl who had held a one sided love for four long years.

A girl who had given up on the arrogant genius Baek Seung Jo.

"Seung Jo!"

"Hyeong!"

"Seung Jo-ah!"

Seung Jo heard someone calling his name. In his mind he saw Ha Ni calling out for him, telling him that she'll never stop loving him.

A strong white light blinded his sight, thus making Ha Ni disappear.

"Ha Ni! Ha Ni!" He called.

The light surrounded him, darkness witnessed the aftermath of the crumbled pink letter.

**Ohayo minna-san! What do y'all think? Don't worry I won't kill our gorgeous Seung Jo but I might make him suffer a lot *Bwahaha***

**Poll question: Would y'all like...**

**1) Ha Ni finds a good looking YJH, KHJ or JYH?**

**2) Ha Ni ends up with BSJ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews :D y'all are awesome!**

**Ana Beatriz, don't worry I understand what you wrote ;) I speak Spanish so you're cool.**

**I just realized I send gorgeous Seung Jo Oppa to the hospital. Yay! One less thing on mu bucket list!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Jangnan Seureon Kiseu -.- only the evilness of making Seung Jo Oppa suffer in the story…**

_I can hear soft music as I take in my surroundings. I can see that I am in a church, a church decorated for a wedding. The flowers are her favorite; they are wild flowers, just like her. Out of nowhere everyone appears and they take their seats, I am one of the guests too. It is until the wedding march fills my ears that I look to the entrance of the church. No words can explain the many feelings I am experiencing right not as I see Ha Ni in a beautiful white dress. I had thought that she was beautiful dressing normally, I admit, but now I am blown. She looks like a princess, a princess who is about to be forever with her Prince Charming. Pain, a new and unknown feeling, has taken over my chest. I just want to reap out my skin and take away this unbearable and undesirable experience._

_I wonder if I am the groom. Wait! If I am a guest then that means—_

_Shireo! Why is Ha Ni marrying someone who isn't me? Why would my Oh Ha Ni marry a guy she has not been in love for four years?!_

_My lungs are tightening at this sudden, never expected, scene. I can feel no more air as my head is dizzy._

"_Is there anyone here who opposes to this marital union?" I can hear the priest saying._

"_Me!" I want to cry out. "She can't marry him! She is in love with me!"_

_But I can't. I am mute._

_Ghosts of the past stare as if saying, "Why would you oppose to her happiness? Did you not wish for her to leave you alone?" And they are right. I should have welcomed your pure feelings when I had the chance._

_Now you are a married woman, a woman married to a man who knows not your facial expressions as well as me. It hurts, this feeling I want to take away from me._

_Let me at least say goodbye…_

_Let me at least ki—_

"Seung Jo, wake up!"

"Songsaengnim palli!"

"Baek Seung Jo-sshi, wake up. We need to check your blood pressure but you need to calm down."

I can hear voices but I can only think of her… Ha Ni… my Oh Ha Ni…

_Rice was thrown as the happy couple walked out of the church, leaving the heart broken genius Baek Seung Jo behind…_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Apparently I had been shaking badly; there was sweat all over my face eomma told me. They had called songsaengnim and he gave me some kind of calming medicine…

This is the first time I see eomma _that_ worried about me, as though I was a toddler.

"Hyeong, get better soon, eh?" Eun Jo said as they were leaving to go to the house.

The house where a certain girl lived no more.

I wonder if eomma is suffering as bad as I?

OHN's POV

Wow! My new school is awesome! The Arts Department, where I'll be studying, looks like a city within a city. The instructors understand their students; I have noticed that in my first day only. I feel like this change was a good choice for me. Oh Ha Ni is officially the happy-go-lucky girl of the past. No more mopping around for the smallest reasons.

Tomorrow is the day that my classes officially start since I transferred halfway through the semester; they are 8-week-classes so I should be fine.

I can't wait to meet new people and do things I never did back home, things such as staying up late working to pay my classes. Kekeke. But who cares about that, I will be taking care of me as an adult, the adult who was suppressed a day ago.

"Please welcome the adult Oh Ha Ni."

**Konnichiwa yeoreobum! Make sure you review, arasso? Everyone who does will get cyber BSJ shaped cookies ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Look at me! I'm on a roll!**

**Gomawo Temary Nara x tus ideas, tu historia me está ayudando mucho aquí ;)**

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer…**

"Hi! I have not seen you before; you must be the transfer student from Korea, right?" A boy with dark hair and almond-shaped eyes said to me. "Oh Jin Rak-imnida."

Meet Oh Jin Rak, my first friend in the US. He is a student who wants to achieve his dream of making video games that could be enjoyed by everyone. He is a lively person, even though his grades are not that good looking. He manages to look over that and try his best all the time. I like him, he is a lot like me, it's like we are long lost twins you know.

Shi Yoon is a playful person, kind of like a child stuck in an adult's body. Whatever he does draws a smile on my face, he is like the best male friend I never had. I just love him so much!

Shi Yoon and Jin Rak are roommates. They live in the same building apartment as me. We are next door neighbors.

Let me tell you about my schedule, I have two classes on Monday and Wednesday, and two classes in Tuesday and Thursday. My work hours vary so I can't tell you exactly the times. I work in the college's bookstore so whatever I need it's there.

About two weeks have passed since I left home and I already feel good here. The people are great and kind and the smart people are not as mean, and harsh as certain people back home… Instead, they work as tutors for many students.

Today is Friday and that means that I get to hang out with Jin Rak and Shi Yoon for the whole evening! We will be watching movies and eat until the food's gone. I hope I don't get any phone calls from eommoni though, if she hears that I am hanging out with guys she will go crazy and try to get me to change my mind about him.

I have been texting Jung Joo Ri and Dok Go Min Ah whenever I get a chance, they are as playful as ever, even though it is only through texting. Appa called me yesterday asking about how I was today and we talked on the phone for an hour, he sure misses me but he says that whatever decision I make he will support me. He's that awesome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guess who brought the snacks!" I announce as I enter my beloved neighbor's apartment. "I also got—"

"Oh, Ha Ni! You're here already! Oh my gosh, just let me clean the living room right now…"Jin Rak appeared out of nowhere, dashing towards the living room as fast as lightning.

"Annyeong, Ha Ni," Shi Yoon took the snacks from me and placed them on the table. "Don't mind him, he gets all OCD whenever we have visitors."

"Ok then, let's wait for maid Jin Rak to finish then."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my gosh really! Don't go into that doo—!" I hide my face in the pillow as the girl on the screen is being chased by the crazy guy with the chainsaw.

"You can look now, dalg*" Jin Rak took the pillow away from me. "My shoulder is a better barrier than that fluffy object." He boldly said.

"Sorry to interrupt but the movie already finished guys," Shi Yoon interrupted our rather interesting conversation.

"Eh? Aigoo." I wined. "Oh well, it wasn't that scary anyway. I should be going home now, it's getting late."

"Stay here, we'll have a sleepover!" Shi Yoon interjected. "Just go get your stuff."

"Arasso, arasso." As I got up my phone was ringing. I didn't look at the ID so I did not know who was calling.

"Yeoboseyo." Who would be calling at this hour?

"It's you. I know it's you , please don't hang up." A voice said, it sounded desperate, and relieved at the same time.

I look at the caller ID and it read…

**Yeah, this is the end of the fourth chapter.**

***gasp* Noooo! **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong yeoreobum! Gomenasai for the late update ): but I had to come up with something good, neh? I might post three two more chapters today we'll see.**

**Enjoy the chapter and review!**

**I own not the characters, just the plot… I hope -.-**

_Three years later…_

"Attention passengers of Korean Airlines, we will land in ten minutes. Please make sure your seatbelt is on. Thank you."

The Fantastic Four, Ha Ni, Jin Rak, Shi Yoon and Chi Soo, had decided they would get a place for themselves once their studies in the US were done. Ha Ni missed her dad and friends in Korea so they decided to move back to their homeland.

"Ha Ni, are you taking us to your old house?" A hyper Shi Yoon asked a very tired Ha Ni.

"Ne," she replied, taking her luggage from the luggage place. "I will also take you to Appa's shop too, but first we have to get some rest, eh?"

One thing that had changed in Ha Ni during these last three years was her attitude, but not in a bad way. Studying had taken a toll on her, and now when she's tired she was talking serious.

"Chi Soo! Jin Rak! Kaja!"

"Yay! We finally get to eat Ha Ni's cooking again!" Cheered a hungry Chi Soo, only to receive a hit in the head.

"Pabo, we ate 12 hours ago." Ha Ni reprimanded him. "Let's go before you three make a show."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Geum Hee is jumping off the walls like a child high off cotton candy. _Ha Ni is back! Ha Ni is back!_ She is chanting in her head. The excitement is too much; she has not forgotten the lively spirit of the Oh girl.

It's true that the first days since she left Geum Hee had been a wreck. Neither did she cooked or cleaned, and it was all thanks to her arrogant son. Had he appreciated the girl who claimed to love him only for four years, she would be taking care of her so wished-for daughter-in-law and a newborn baby. Perhaps it could finally happen now? Perhaps Seung Jo will finally give up and receive Ha Ni in his arms, hug her and kiss her until she runs out of air? Perhaps…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Many dished were on the table by the time the Baek males sat down on the dining room. Meat with vegetables, rice, sweet potato, fried eel, tteokbokki…

Seung Jo stared at his mom as a mischievous smile was plastered on her countenance. _When was the last time eomma smiled like that? Oh, I remember, she usually did that when… _

The chopsticks slipped of his fingers as he collected himself.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud… _The genius' heart started to beat like a drum on fast motion.

_She is here!_

_She is back!_

_Ha Ni is here!_

Geum Hee noticed the void look in her older son's eyes. _Bingo._

_Adul, hwaiting!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Exactly what do you think you're doing Baek Seung Jo?_

_Why are you stalking a girl you don't even like?_

"_Missed my home country so much but now I'm back! (: I hope these hooligans don't ruin it for me :P_" Ha Ni had posted a picture in her update.

Just reading that she was back, closer to him, drew a smile on his face, but after seeing the picture his knuckles went white…

In the picture appeared a happy Ha Ni surrounded by three gorgeous men, this did not upset Seung Jo though, what did it was the way they help Ha Ni's body. Hugging. Tight hugging. _Very tight_ hugging.

"I know you still love me Ha Ni, just wait until I see you again and you'll forget those words…" He said in a low voice. "Just you wait."

**I noticed I had no translation for a few words in the past chapters, so here I wrote some, I hope these are all…**

**Dalg: chicken**

**Adul: son**

**Kaja: let's go**

**Tteokbokki: rice cake**

**Pabo: dumb**


	6. Chapter 6

That night he dreamt with her. Her smile, her eyes, her strawberry scented hair…

That night Seung Jo did the unthinkable.

That night he asked Geum Hee for information, and information he got.

"Ha Ni works at Cha Chodeung Hakgyo, her times vary but you're more likely to find her before noon." She told him

_The day after…_

_Stalking is not as easy as it seems. _A crunching Baek Seung Jo realized as he was hiding behind some bushes.

A better way to approach her would be just walking up to her, kneeling and saying, "I love you, Oh Ha Ni. Marry me now and let's go to the house now," but that would just scare her away _again_. Seung Jo shuddered, three years he had endured, three more years would be his death,

Half an hour had passed and still no sign of her, he was about to give up and leave when she came out. Seeing her again was like he was waking up from a long nightmare. The sight before him became a splash of black as he saw her arm hooked with a man's, laughing with him as they walked down the parking lot.

"She can only hold on to _my_ arm! She can only laugh with_ me_!" He wanted to yell but what right does he have?

He hurried to his car as he saw them driving away. Fifteen minutes later they arrived to an apartment building.

Should he follow them more closely now? No, it'll be too risky. Better do it the civilized way.

"Excuse me. I am looking for my friend. Her name is Oh Ha Ni." Seung Jo flashed his killer one-sided smile and the receptionist fell for it hard.

"She lives in the penthouse, top floor."

"Gomawoyo."

The longest trip on earth took place on an elevator since the penthouse is on the 15th floor.

11…

12…

13…

14…

_Ding!_

_You can do it, Seung Jo! Hwaiting!_

A shaky hand knock twice before someone opened the door.

"Annyeonghaseyo, I am looking for my friend, Oh Ha Ni."

"Ah, Ha Ni, then?" The male asked.

Seung Jo nodded.

"Yah! Ha Ni! Put on a shirt and come over here! You got a visitor!"

_Put on a shirt…_

_Put on a shirt?_

_Put on a shirt!?_

"Cha Chi Soo imnida. Irumi mwoyeyo?" The red-headed male asked Seung Jo, snapping him out of the mental images that now flooded his mind.

"Baek. Baek—"

"Seung Jo." An astonished goddess dressed in leggins and a nude color sports bra stood before Seung Jo.

***Eeepp*What a sight! Kekeke. Some eye candy for BSJ kekeke.**

**Next chapter will be heated!**

**Haneul Chodeung Hakgyo: Sky Elementary School**

**Irumi mwoyeyo?: What's your name?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baek Seung Jo's POV**

"Stop! You're hurting me!" She wined as my hand, slowly, but not completely, let go of her forearm. "Who do you think you are to drag me like that?!" She said harshly, but how could I answer?

"I got jealous because I heard you were on a date with a guy who is not _me_. I am the _only one_ you should be going out with." Is that what you reply to a girl whose date you interrupted a few seconds ago?

"Answer me!"

My eyes are searching for any signs of physical contact on her body, only the visible parts of course, and to my relief there are none. My unconscious fingers trace her cheeks and jaw line, I can feel that she's struggling out of my touch. _No, don't do that_.

And when I reassure myself that he did not messed up with _my_ girl I am relieved._ Thank goodness that pabo kept his hands to himself_.

_Are you wearing make up?_

_Why are you covering that pretty face of yours?_

_Did you put that on your face to impress _him_?_

Jealousy, I can feel the jealousy coming again.

Luckily I have a tissue with me, but as I begin to take off that thing girls call "make-up" you're struggling once again. _Do you want to look like those other girls who throw themselves at me with their "Oppa! Oppa!"?_

"You don't need that. You're beautiful as you are." I say.

_There._

_Did you see my hidden confession?_

"You must be on drugs." That's what she replies. "Geniuses don't say that to dumb people like me, not even on their dreams."

"How did you know I was here anyways? Did you follow me so you could mess up my date and make fun of that later?!"

"Shireo, jjinjja shireo. Naneun dangshineun saranghaeyo… Jeongmal. You don't know how I felt when your chingus told me you were on a date in the very same day that I was going to confess my feelings for you." Geez_, how cornier can I get?_

"You're lying." Her words cut through me like knives. "Remember when I wrote that letter for you? You ripped it in front of me. Do you know how I felt that day?" She still remembers that day. _Can't I go back in time and change history? _

"And since you're not making any kind of conversation other then staring at me like a creep and making unbelievable comments, I'm going back inside and finish the date _you_ could've had with me had you not been your arrogant self before."

She's walking back inside.

Maybe, I don't know if I'm hoping too much, maybe you'll turn around and say "Saranghae" again…

But she doesn't.

**End of chapter 7**

**Lol jk :p**

_End of flashback & BSJ's POV_

Beats of sweat roll down Seung Jo's forehead as he wakes up. The memory of Ha Ni's first date a few years ago is still fresh on his mind, and to be exact it happened before she left.

The heartache from the previous hours adds onto the pain he is a victim of. Could we say that he is a victim of his own actions? Perhaps we could.

The argument, the harsh words that left her mouth, the sudden confession of love that ended his encounter with the hazelnut eyed girl… and the way she ran into another man's arms as she told him to not see her again.

Many feelings could be described, but the overwhelming one has eleven letters.

_Uncertainty._

The nagging feeling of not knowing whether Ha Ni could, if possible, love him again?

"It'll be alright, adul," Geum Hee hugged her 24-year-old son as he cried his heart out. "Just let them out and we'll see what happens in the future. It'll be alright…"

The lullaby that she used to sign for Seung Jo lulled him out of this harsh reality…

_Ha Ni…_

_Ha Ni-ya…_

_Saranghae…_

**A/N: Writer's Block is a disease, so if I don't update often that's why…**

**Erm… long time no see, eh? I got into all those EXO fics and yeah… they're just asbfbkesbgkrgk! Sehun is the living description of beauty *deep sigh* but why does he have to be 2 months younger than me?! Aigoo I'm a noona!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jin Rak, Shi Yoon and Chi Soo watched Ha Ni as she tried to compose herself.

"So are you going to tell us who he is?" Asked a dumbfounded Shi Yoon. "He didn't look happy when he left."

"And he shouldn't be," Ha Ni replied. "He would like for me to pretend nothing happened before and just throw away everything I have accomplished just because he comes to tell me that he…" But before she could finish her sentence, tears sprung out and blurred her vision. Chi Soo, who was in the apartment when The Unnamed came, hugged Ha Ni as she sobbed on his shirt.

"It's ok, yeobo. You can tell us later." Said Jin Rak, after sensing that she had no energy to talk about it. "Just rest tonight and tell us when you feel ready, ne?"

Ha Ni responded with a nod as Chi Soo took her to her room bridal style. When he came back Chi Soo had a stoic face that means business. "Come to the kitchen, I will tell you what I can."

"When yeobo was in 11th grade she has a crush on this guy…" He began the story.

How did he know about it? Well, you can say that Chi Soo's dad owns one of the greatest companies in South Korea, so when Chi Soo met Ha Ni he knew something was wrong with her.

The folder that held all her information was clouded with one person's name, Baek Seung Jo. And the connections of his name and the reason and her leaving Korea did not look right to him. So he had decided to contact, secretly of course, Soo Chang with a business excuse. And the truth came out, after a while.

Shi Yoon and Jin Rak were amazed, but at the fact that Ha Ni stayed in that one-sided love for so long. Sure she was happy and cheery all the time, but this was just wrong. Who would not love her? She's what a guy should be looking for in a girl, alright.

"That's it!" An angry Jin Rak slammed his palms on the tabletop as he stood up abruptly. "I'm going to knock some sense into that son-"

"Leave it, Jin Rak." Il Woo, who had come in just in time, interrupted him. "No one is going to knock no one, arasso!?"

"Annyeong hyung!" The three stoogies greeted the black haired male.

"When did you get here?"

"Did you bring food?"

He was bombarded with questions from the two dummies.

"I am here to help my beloved Oh Ha Ni." He smiled as he looked at his twin brother. "And I have some tricks under my sleeve…."


	9. Chapter 9

Phase 1: Sang Jun

As Oh Ha Ni made her way to her beloved job, little did she know that a certain person was following her. So it is no surprise to us that whenever she interacted with people of the opposite gender a growing dark aura surrounded that figure.

Surely her character had changed, she was now more playful with guys; and to Seung Jo's dismay they were like those in the magazines.

But that does not matter now.

What's more important is that one of those "incompetent pabos", as he decided to call them, was hugging _his_ Ha Ni and she was not budging out of it!

"Oppa, let go!" She said, almost in a flirt kind of way. "I have work to do."

_Good, he should that know that my Ha Ni…_

"Arasseo, I'll see you later!"

_…__is flirting endlessly._

His knuckles, if they could talk, would say, "Can you not torture us anymore! We're whiter than those Hallyu models now!"

Should we just assume that Seung Jo's day was not turning for good? Geureomyeon, let's skip to those not-so-bad moments then.

"Seongsaengnim! Seongsaengnim look at what I drew!" A small boy walked to Ha Ni's decorated desk and placed a picture. Lines and smudges, red, green and black, a purple sun and a pink square were the so called "Piece of Art", according to little Sang Jun.

"It is beautiful, Jun-ah!" She congratulated the child. "Should we put it on the wall?"

"Ne, seongsaengnim. Can I cut the tape by myself?"

"Arasseo, let's go."

The human imagination can go for miles and miles. In Seung Jo's we could assume that he saw his _future _child being pampered by his _future_ wife; but sadly, he's in his mid-20's and the only girl he wants does _not _want him.

"I have not given up on you, Ha Ni." He said in a determined manner as he got out of the building. "Just you wait, tomorrow my mission starts and you'll love me again."

_Meanwhile in Ha Ni's residence…_

"Do you think he'll start acting now?"

"Have patience. I know he will."

"But will he succeed?"

"That… is up to our jagi…"


	10. Chapter 10

Ha Ni's mind could not believe what she was seeing. Sure, she had had crazy dreams in which Seung Jo would take her to a nice restaurant, but Ha Ni was smart enough to know this would never happen. Even in her dreams.

A nicely dresses Seung Jo stood before her, anxious at her response, hoping that her reply would not be "No".

Honestly, that's what he expected.

"I guess I would not hurt to do it once—" The female was cut off by the overjoyed male that hauled her to the small compact car.

"May I know where we're going at least?" She inquired.

A beautiful, flawless smile plastered Seung Jo's face as he, in a crazy lovely way, took in her features. "You'll know once we get there."

"Had Il Woo oppa been at home we would have gone somewhere I like…"

At the mention of another guy's name with the "oppa" suffix his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Just have patience, yeobo," he caressed lightly her cheek and felt her stiffened under his touch.

_Good, you should only do that with me._ The slightly, yet very jealous, male thought.

"You do know what kind of memories I have here, yet you bring me here. Do you want to humiliate me once again?" An angry Ha Ni tried to hit him wherever she could.

The next thing she knew was that, yes, Seung Jo was about to steal a kiss… again… and in the same place he took her first kiss.

_No!_

_This can't happen again!_

A few millimeters and history will repeat itself…

She closed her eyes tightly and—

"Let's go eat" was all he said, very, very close to her ear. Almost to the point of leaving a chaste peck.

During the meal she could not help but wonder what'd happened to the_real_ Seung Jo. Sure she liked this nicer version, but she was starting to get scared.

"Ha Ni-ya, you have something on your lips…" but before she could get a napkin he was already wiping her soft, pink colored lips… very, very slow…

"J-jal meogeo s-sumnida." She stood up abruptly, causing his hand to touch her neck slightly.

_So soft and warm!_ He thought.

Then images of the four males she was living with came to his head. What if they'd touched more?

Anger rose in him as his inner self turned to be his traitor… maybe she…

In five long steps he caught up with the only girl who claimed as his. Long arms caged her, preventing her from escaping out of his grasp. The cold, familiar wall touched the girl's back as Seung Jo did not let go but rather pushed her backwards.

The kind character went away and the old, cold one came back.

Yes, this is what she was scared of.

What if she could not get away from a possessive man who could not openly say "I love you"?

Warm lips hovered over hers as hers, unconsciously, started to move on their own. His hands roamed her back and sides, touching as though she was glass. Kissing her again was like Christmas for Seung Jo. Colors started to decorate his surroundings and the sounds could now be heard.

"Please don't escape my sight, don't disappear when the morning comes…" he whispered, almost inaudibly, as he claimed her lips again.

"Don't go…"

Next chapter preview:

He looked at her directly; she shivered under his melting look. "Ha Ni-ya, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae…"

"Eottoke!"


	11. Chapter 11

His mind was not clear, only did his feet knew the direction they were going. Never in his life had he gone to those places, but for certain reasons he felt as though he could drink everything they had.

Remembering that human specimen confessing to the girl who deserves only his affection… those images, stubbornly, presented themselves over and over again.

_He looked at her directly; she shivered under his melting look. __"__Ha Ni-ya, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae_…"

"Give me your strongest shot," Seung Jo told the bartender.

1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

10…

15…

A few hardly dressed girls were eyeing Seung Jo from the moment he sat down.

"Betcha you can't bed him right now, he still looks sane enough to get away if he knew where he's getting…" One girl told another. "It's gotta be a girl, I tell you." She continued.

"Deal." The other girl said. "w30,000?"

"Arasseo."

BSJ' POV

It's good to feel Hani's petite shoulders again… her slender, soft arms. She so warm and fits with me perfectly…

But since when did we slept on the same—

_WHAT?!_

This isn't right. We couldn't have—

"Oh, you're awake," a girl's voice said, which wasn't Ha Ni's. "I thought you would be tired, considering how wild you were last ni—"

The girl was interrupted by an anxious, and may I add, naked, Seung Jo who was looking for his clothes.

The bathroom door closed violently and the girl smiled wickedly. "Revenge is sweet, oh great Baek Seung Jo."

She picked up the phone and sent, "We have succeeded. Call her."

that was just plain out evil… /le evil laugh/

Btw today I turn 21 o.o and have no social life…

Jeongmal mianhae, I had to re-read all the chapters to know where the heck I'm going… and yes, I made a map, jinjja.

Feedbacks?


	12. Chapter 12

The room was dark. Only silence could be heard. A girl sat in the couch, lifeless. The letter and pictures she held in her hands were gripped in an almost weakened hand.

And as much as she did not want to believe the content of them, she could not.

Could fate be telling her that, after all, she will never be with him? If so, let's agree the fact that not everyone gets the happy ending they portray in TV. This story is not like those dramas where the guy comes back for the girl and they get their happily ever after.

This is real life, and real life is not all roses.

_Thud._

The girl is now lying on the ground. The papers she was previously holding are now scattered in the center table.

Since the room is already dark, the girl knows not whether she has already been taken by the darkest side of her. She knows not when she is slipping away…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What Il Woo expected was not an unconscious Ha Ni on the floor. What he also did not expect were pictures of Seung Jo doing it with a girl.

He picked up a picture and in the back of it there was a letter sent to Ha Ni.

_By the time you receive this he is no longer yours. I can boast that this handsome hunk's first time I had the luck to take away. Don't bother fooling yourself thinking that he is the gentleman he's been lately. He just wanted to take your virginity and use it as weapon, but I guess he figured you were too hard to get. He never liked you; he was making fun of you. Giving up is the best thing you can do. Expect more updates… maybe a positive pregnancy test will appear at your doorstep._

That son of a—

"Hyung, what are you reading?" Chi Soo interrupted his thoughts.

Chi Soo took the picture and stormed after seeing the content of it. "I'm gonna kill him!" could be heard as he went down the hallway.

[Might possibly happen in the next chapter]

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_She has not woken up and it's been two days…_

Beep. Beep.

Maybe, maybe my chance is now.

Beep.

_Ha Ni, I will make sure that you love me as much as I love you._

**A/N: /le gasp/ I feel bad for Seung Jo though… maybe I was too harsh but this is not as bad as my imagination tortures him kekeke. Questions, comments, thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

_10 months later…_

The moment of truth was happening before his eyes. The waiting finally paid off. He could now see the child that could either be his or other guy's.

He hoped, fervently, that not a single drop of blood of his is inside the infant's small body; and if so, then he could be relieved of a duty that was not his and try to win Ha Ni. However, there was one very small problem: she did not want to see him romantically.

Yes, she was now his friend… but he wanted more.

_What a pabo! You had your chance when she was willing…_

A part of him hoped that, maybe, one day they could be together, but the moral part stopped him.

How could he desire a healthy relationship with the girl who stole his heart… when he knew she wanted a guy who had never been intimate with another girl.

Ha Ni really was something else.

High-pitched wailing took him out of his daydreaming.

_The moment of truth…_

"Could you do a blood test, doctor?" He asked, trying to be polite.

The doctor read his eyes and knew the feeling.

Yes, the he'd been a victim too, and because of that his happy ending never happened.

"Come with me young man." He replied.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Your ultrasound picture will be sent in two days." A lady's voice said.

"Gamsahamnida, seonsaengnim." A very, very, very familiar voice replied.

_Ha Ni's?_

_Ultrasound?_

_Wha… WHAT?!_

"We will be very happy to receive them." A male spoke. "Let's go Ha Ni-ya. Eomma and appa are waiting for us."

_Was the universe against him!_

He ran just in time to see Ha Ni and a tall, good-looking man walk out. His hand rested on her lower back.

Seung Jo's blood pumped in anger as jealousy ate him.

_Ha Ni… ultrasound… familiar man…_

_Ha Ni is pregnant? Ha Ni got married?!_

Many unpleasant scenarios of Ha Ni being intimate with another man filled his head. A man who was not him…

A man who had waited for her…

A man who—

"Excuse me, your results are done." A nurse said to Seung Jo. "Seonsaenim has them in—"

He ran as fast as he could.

Was the baby really his?

Was there not happy ending for him?

"Open it." He was ordered, and with a shaky hand he did.

…

…

…

_"__Appa!"_

_"__Appa!" A small boy cried._

_"__Seung Jo-ya!" Her voice…_

_"__Appa" A child's voice spoke again…_

_"__Is that you?"_

_"__Ne, it's me. Ha—"_

…

…

…

"Young man, gwaenchanhaseyo?" Seung Jo only nooded. "Rest here, and think what you are going to do now. Thinking with a cool head might be better in this case."

"Ne, seonsaengnim."

If only Seung Jo had someone to share this with…

If only she…

A/N: Let's imagine that, yes, Ha Ni received a pregnancy stick thingy, but we can assume it was anybody's... and that anybody could be Seung Jo's result... so yeah, I want to have Ha Ni end up with Seung Jo but I don't... Aigoo... I rly need to decide /le pout/


	14. Chapter 14

_Chi Soo's encounter with Seung Jo was not… pleasant. Let's say there were very strong punches that were received by Seung Jo's face willingly._

_And had our beloved genius any chance to speak? Nope. Not a single second._

_"__You have no right…" –punch- "…to go after our Ha Ni." Chi Soo finished his very "touching" speech._

_"__I know…" Said a bruised-face Seung Jo._

_"__She is no longer within my reach…" A small tear, followed by many, decorated his countenance as he lay in the floor._

_This, Chi Soo wanted to do… but instead, he had a very short monotone conversation with Seung Jo._

_"__I only ask you for one thing: leave Ha Ni alone. You have no right to pursue her heart after seeing how weak your carnal desires are. I had once thought you were the special one for her but I no longer do. Is there anything you want me to pass to her? Perhaps a goodbye message?"_

_Think of those fanfics where the guy has no hope of being with the girl he wants after being a total pabo… yes, that's what Seung Jo is going through. His heart has, literally, been crushed by a bleak future without her presence_.

_"__There is…" He took out a wrinkled piece of paper. "If you would."_

Jeongmal mianhae… mianhae for causing you pain time and time again. It's lame how idiotic I sound writing my true feelings in a lifeless piece of paper. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, my Ha Ni.

Since the day I figured my feelings I could not stop them. It just happened. I can't deny fanaticizing our own family. You, me and our beautiful children… they would've had your half moon eyes and gorgeous smile, of course they would be as smart as me but I would just want them to be like you. You warm personality that thaws the coldest personalities…

But I'm afraid it won't happen. I have messed up. I can't dream of waking up in the morning next to you, cuddling and never wanting to let you go… waiting eagerly for the night time when I'd kiss you senseless, thanking you for the joy you would've brought into my life.

If it's too much to ask… can you still act as eommoni's adoptive daughter? I am afraid my actions have caused her great pain. I don't want others to suffer for my dumb decisions.

I will still love you, even if the child is mine. You will be the only one inside my heart. Do I have permission to love you from afar? I hope so.

One more thing Ha Ni, would you like to be my friend?

_Ha Ni read the crumbled letter and cried. Not because of the actions that lead to this but because he finally realized his true feelings._

_"__Too late, Baek Seung Jo," she said. "But yes, I like to be your first friend…"_

**A/N: And that is how they became friends. Chi Soo "killed" Seung Jo with this words… to be honest I'm starting to feel bad for BSJ ): And the hospital scene… *evil laugh***


	15. Chapter 15

_Negative._

The baby is not his.

The results are negative.

Maybe, just maybe this time things might get right…

Seung Jo walked towards his mother, holding the blessed piece of paper in his hand.

"Eomma…" He touched her shoulder. "Eomma…" Tears sprung out of his eyes as he showed her the results.

"Ommo!" Geum Hee leaped and hugged her adul tight. "Ommo! Is this real, Seung Jo-ah?!"

He could only nod slightly.

"Ha Ni will be so happy when she hears this!" She immediately thought of ways of setting him and her again…

"Eomma, let me do it this time." He said in a secure tone. "I will make sure she becomes your daughter in the future."

Geum Hee could wish for no more than that. What really mattered for her was for her son to find the woman who'd make him happy, and he'd found her.

_Ding dong._

"Eommoni, are you home?" Ha Ni's sweet voice filled Seung Jo's ears and without haste he went to the door, forgetting the state of his face.

"Annyeo—" Her greeting came to a halt due to the awful bruises that were beginning to form on the geinus' face. "Ommo! Seung Jo, let's put some medicine on that! Bbali!" She, without a thought, took his hand and dragged him towards the second floor bathroom.

_I should check on tonight's dinner._ Geum Hee thought as she saw them running upstairs. _Good news might fill this house tonight._

…But when they came down, her son did not irradiate the joy he had a while before. Instead, she could see that the suffering had not ended just yet.

Did Ha Ni reject the man who'd once again offered his heart?

Seolma, that couldn't be…

The pitiful look in Ha Ni's eyes told everything.

And Geum Hee knew. She knew that someone else had taken Seung Jo's place in her precious heart.

**Annyeong chingudeul! Your author-nim graduated from her first college certificate a day ago daebak~ and I just had to update since I'm on a happy mood… My sisters went to an asian store and bought me an EXO ring, Sehun's to be exact… I'm wearing it right now kekeke.**

**'****till next update ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

"…and the baby is not mine."

Silence.

Even a fly could be heard.

"Let me court you," Seung Jo said after telling her of the blood results and his intentions towards her. "I can prove I changed and that I love you the right way."

"I can't promise you anything, Seung Jo," said Ha Ni. "You can try to win my heart back but I can't promise good results. I've been played way too many times by you."

"Yes, I give you permission to court what little of my heart still thinks of you," she finished.

"Can I start today?" He darefully said.

She nodded her head.

He lowered his face so that his lips were close to her rosy, plump lips… but he did not kissed them as a lustful man would. He pecked her on the cheek and quickly went to the kitchen, embarrassed by his actions.

_Well, now you are the one acting like a school girl!_ He said to himself. _But she acceded, and this time I will make sure she is in our family registry…_

What if he didn't succeed? He did not want his mom to have dreams that'll never be true so he decided to put an act. Seung Jo acted as though Ha Ni was no longer within his reach.

"I have to go, eomonim," and with that she left.

"Gwaenchanha," Geum Hee said. "Everything will work for good."

That night Seung Jo could not stop his fingers from sending a very romantic text. And to his surprise he got a reply.

"_Jalja_"

That night his dreams were not haunted by a pointless future, they were plagued by light. Hopeful specs of happiness and joy.

_Oh Ha Ni… Nae yeojachingu… __Yeobo, saranghae…_

**Author-nim is not feeling like writing much… had so much to do at work today ): geureom gwaenchanha…**


	17. Chapter 17

_"__I like you," the man, who Ha Ni considered her own brother, confessed his feelings for the clueless girl. "Neomu saranghae, Ha Ni-ya."_

_"__I'm sorry," she replied. "I love you… but like a brother. I can't love you like a man…"_

_As the male was about to ask why, she cleared his questions._

_"__I know my love has no remedy and, perhaps, I may even end up alone. But having truly loved is better than never have done so." Having said so, she hugged him._

_"__Mian… you will find your other half somewhere but here." She pointed to her heart after ending the hug._

"That's enough," a jealous Seung Jo said to Ha Ni as she was telling their children the story of the man who confessed to her before they got married. Ironically enough, one of the child's name was actually based off Il Woo's.

"Kekeke, appa looks so funny when he's jealous." Said In Hee, their 5-year-old girl. "I wonder how Ha Neul would react if I talk to other boys…"

Hearing this, Seung Jo took his child and sat her on his lap. "Don't bother about that, you are my princess and I want to keep my princess safe as long as I can…"

"Aigoo, Seung Jo-yah, you're cheesier than I ever was…" Ha Ni commented. "But I like it. It makes me want to do this—" Not even done with her sentence she kissed him lightly on the lips.

He got flustered. "Y-yah! Not in front of the kids…"

"What's wrong with them seeing their parents giving kisses full of love and trust?" She questioned.

"In Hee-ya, want to go play with your uncles and cousins?" At the magic word, "uncles", the two children, In Hee and Seung Ha, their 3-year-old, got up and ran to get their backpacks ready to go.

Chi Soo, Il Woo, Jin Rak and Shi Yoon had married wonderful girls. They each had two children and were still knit together. Any time they could get together, they took the opportunity.

"And in the meanwhile," Seung Jo lifted Ha Ni, proud to call her his _wife_. "Let's make another little one to show our kisses full of love and trust to…"

**Owari.**

**Jeongmal gomawoyo to everyone who read, and had to put up with my not-so-regular updates… I jst gotta say, all the characters in this story hold a very special place, even the bad ones.**

**Thank you very much for reading my first multi-chapter story and commenting. A sequel might be uploaded later, I just have to get some new fresh ideas as I work on other fanfictions kekeke.**

**Until later readers.**

**Yesulgakimchi~**


End file.
